The Shock of a Once Forgotten Life
by alange
Summary: This is my first story and there are oc cahractors. it's kinda a what would have happened if Edward never came back story though he does come back in the story it's hard to expain hope you like it:
1. The story

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters used in this story except Samantha Uley And Amanda Black. Does it count if I want to?

A/N:This is my first fic so please be nice, it is a one shot.

The shock of a once forgotten life

Amanda a young girl, age 17 was going to visit her granddad, Charlie Swan. Her mother Bella thought it would be good for her to spend a year with the old retired police chief as she had been getting up to a lot of trouble back in Nova Scotia.

When Amanda arrived she never dreamt what was about to happen. Charlie gave her, her mom's old room. It hadn't changed much the ancient computer that used to be there was moved to make room for her laptop. The curtains were replaced with new periwinkle polka-dotted fuchsia ones, the bed was made the same.

All in all very little changed.

It was four day's after she got there when she noticed a loose floorboard near the closet. She went over and lifted it up to find an old garbage bag it looked incredibly old.

She picked it up and took it over to the bed and carefully pulled out the items, which were hidden in it. An old CD, pictures and that was it. The pictures were of a beautiful young man around 17, bronze hair, tall, well defined muscles but not bulky defiantly HOT!

By the looks of it this had been her moms boyfriend but her mom never mentioned ever going out with anyone besides her dad Jacob. Did her mother have something she wanted to hide and why was she hiding it?

Her mom and dad were coming down for the summer and staying with granddad Black down in La Push. They'd be here tomorrow she'd ask her mom then

Bella and Jacob just got to Charlie's after dropping their stuff off at Billy's. When Bella got in the door Amanda immediately dragged her mom up to Bella's old room. When Bella saw the pictures and CD she was quickly in tears and explained it Jacob came in and helped too. They told her everything minus the vampire and werewolf stuff; of course that could wait until she was older.

Two months later at the end of summer her mom called and said she was coming to Forks to live and she wasn't leaving this time. She also told Amanda would be going to college in Washington, not Ottawa like they had planned. Her mother was very brief and said she would explain when she arrived.

When Bella did arrive she looked awful, her eyes were bloodshot and baggy, and it looked like she didn't know what food or sleep was. Bella soon found out that her mother was about ready to die from not eating. Her father had left over a week ago and she was just now finding out, she was outraged and at the same time overwhelmingly sad.

Amanda and her dad weren't really all that close and but he was always there for her and for some reason he always felt like he should have a flaming fever.

There were so many things she didn't know, about her father leaving, her bloodline, her mother, and so many things she never thought actually existed.

One month after school started there was a new family in going to Washington University it was well noticed because of the way they acted and they were so pale one of the five of them. The only one that was single looked exactly like the guy in her mom's picture.

Two weeks later after a trip home to visit her Mom and Grandpa Charlie Amanda decided to ask the boy if he knew the hot guy in her mom's picture. When she got to them she asked him and showed him the picture the, pain that took over his face was undeniable. He looked like someone just told him he had three days to live he introduced himself as Edward Cullen and asked her where she got the picture, she told him of course. After that he was always near her asking her questions about herself like, what was her life like? Where did she grow up? How was her Mother? She found that one strange but didn't say anything?

Two weeks later her asked him if he'd like to go home with her to see her mother reluctantly he said yes.

It was that weekend Amanda Black finally found out all the carefully hidden secrets about her family, her mother so many things.

The biggest though would have to be that in a month her mother would be a vampire and as soon as she was done college she would have the choice to be turned too.

That's the last I know of Amanda I never heard form her since.

My guess is she let them turn her. That's what happened to by bff Amanda, so long ago.

signed Samantha Uley.

Please review!! alange:)


	2. Help please?

Do you think I should do a follow up u know explain what happened an epilogue

Do you think I should do a follow up u know explain what happened an epilogue?


End file.
